my helper
by annie loves vampies
Summary: "he started kissing me too. Something in my stomach jerked up and sparks. It was like there was electricity everywhere he touched me. His lips tasted so sweet" bella has been through a really tough life but all that ends when she meets edward or does it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN; hey guys this is my very first fanfiction and i hope you enjoy it please don't forget to review and give me ideas for the plot and better summaries cause i suck at summaries. **

**xxxxthanks annie xxxxxxxx **

My helper

Chapter 1

The car was moving slowly with its engine purring in the background. It was a black car and it was really big plus I could tell it was really expensive too. My first customer (yes my first because I just started doing it) wasn't driving.

He is obviously very rich if he has a driver to take him around. What surprised me massively was the fact that he hadn't touched me inappropriately yet. Form the stories I heard of most customers they were married men who got bored of their wives and decided to pay us for 'excitement'. I have been a prostitute for 3 hours now.

Don't judge me. I need the money. Ever since my mum was diagnosed with breast cancer, I have to pay the bills in the house and the doctor said that I need to make $5000 to pay for her operation. We are getting evicted in two days if I don't pay the rent and I haven't paid my college fees yet because I had used the money to pay for some treatment for my mum.

I turned hesitantly to my left to look at him. He was gorgeous with green eyes bronze hair a black suit and a white shirt. I couldn't stop staring at him and I think he noticed because he suddenly looked at me and smiled. I looked away quickly to the car window to hide my blush.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly. He looked at my face for 5 minutes as though he was searching for something and then he replied

"To my place" my eyes widen at this answer

"But aren't you married? I thought you were married" I said this loudly and covered my mouth with my palm. Very good Bella your very first job and you're messing it up. He probably thinks you're a blabber mouth now.

He chuckled ... his laugh was so beautiful that I didn't even mind the fact that he was laughing at me. It sounded velvety. I wish I could know his name but when Lauren and Jessica have been doing it for much longer than I have and they say that I can't ask for his name.

"I had no idea you encouraged infidelity in a marriage Isabella"

"It's Bella" I corrected him automatically without thinking again. He stared disapprovingly at me. Gosh what is wrong with my mouth today?

"I prefer Isabella" he said and smiled a crooked smile that made my heart beat rapidly.

The car suddenly stopped causing me to look out the window in surprise to se we had entered the gate to what looked like a mansion. There were lights and fountains in the yard. It looked so beautiful that I was instantly mesmerized. The mansion was white and the yard was huge...yep he's stinking rich.

I was staring so blatantly at the sight that I didn't even notice that Mr. Green eyes had gotten out of the car and open the door for me. Like a gentleman would a lady. He helped me get out and we walked slowly up the walkway to the porch.

He opened the door and let me in. My eyes bulged at the sight again. If I thought the outside was beautiful then the inside of the house was even more beautiful and looked bigger that the outside. Is that even possible? A loud chuckle snapped me out my reverie.

"What's so funny?" I asked defensively

"Nothing. What do you think?" he replied breezily

"It's big, beautiful and wow" there goes that chuckle I'm beginning to love and hate so much.

"Would you like to take a seat and I will be with you in a minute"

"Thank you..." he looked at me again searchingly. What is he looking for? Well he must have found it because he smiled and said

"It's Edward. My name's Edward" what a sophisticated name. It suits him.

I'm really scared because I have never done this before and doing this really scares me

*_flashback_*

"_Daddy are you drinking? Mummy said you shouldn't drink. That it is bad" I said to my drunken father quietly._

"_Is that what that stupid whore tells you? That I shouldn't drink? Nobody tells me what to do?" he slapped me on my face so hard that I fell down crying. Then he grabbed me up and threw me against the wall while ripping my clothes off._

"_Ugly whore. you're just like your mother. Just you wait till I'm done with you." And then he started unbuckling his belt from his trousers._

"_Daddy please stop. You're hurting me" I screamed and cried_

"_Mummy please help" he slapped me again this time taking off his boxers. I started whimpering and crying when my mother entered the house and saw this. _

_She looked so shocked at the sight and ran up to me. "Charlie please stop it your drunk and you will regret this. She is only a child. Your daughter. Don't do it" _

_Daddy's face turned red in anger and he hit mummy too. "You stupid whore. I told you several times nobody tells me what to do" he started kicking mummy as she cried and begged him to stop._

_I crawled up to my room and hid in my closet. I closed my eyes and imagined a better house where mummy and daddy were happy Like Angela's house and cried myself to sleep._

_*end of flashback*_

I shook out of that memory and just when I'm trying to forget it. It keeps coming back. That's why I haven't done it before because every time I tried with my old boyfriend mike, it kept coming back like flashes. That's why he broke up with me he said I was boring and worthless and that I couldn't even kiss him without crying.

"Isabella what's wrong. Are you okay?" Edward's concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts about the day I was almost raped. I was just about to say I was fine when I realized that I had been crying. Damn since when did this turn emotional.

I was just supposed to do my job, get my money and leave without feeling anything but then now I've messed it up. I looked up at him standing there now in with no shoes on. He had changed his clothes from his suit to a gray short and a blue t-shirt. He walked slowly up to me and dropped the money in my lap.

I gasped loudly at the amount. It was $500. "I said I was charging much for this but not this much. This is too much. I was going to charge you $100 just $50 more than the normal pay"

"Are you okay?" he asked again ignoring my rant about the money. I hadn't met anyone except my mum who cared this much about me. It made me feel better and calm about this

"Yeah I'm fine." I sniffed and wiped the tears on my check with the back of my hand.

"Are you sure. You don't have to do this if you don't feel like it. I would call Royce to drive you back to your home" no I needed the money. I couldn't let this go so I pushed the money from lap and started unbuttoning his shirt.

I guess this surprised him so much that by the time he recovered, I was kissing him. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me away saying "Isabella stop"

"What did I do something wrong?" I frowned. I thought I did it the right way. That's how Jessica and Lauren told me to do when I had my customer.

He stared at me and said "no you didn't do anything wrong. It's just- never mind" and he started kissing me too. Something in my stomach jerked up and sparks. It was like there was electricity everywhere he touched me. His lips tasted so sweet and then the worst thing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

My helper

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight. but how awesome would it be if i did lol**

Chapter 2

_Recap_

_He stared at me and said "no you didn't do anything wrong. It's just- never mind" and he started kissing me too. Something in my stomach jerked up and sparks. It was like there was electricity everywhere he touched me. His lips tasted so sweet and then the worst thing happened._

His cupped my breasts with his hands and I jerked backwards without thinking as that very same flashback came again. I started shaking and crying in fear.

"Isabella. What's wrong are you okay" my eyes focused on his face and I started crying even more

"I'm so sorry. I'm just scared. I have never done this before" I whispered quietly. He looked at me in disbelieve

"You're a virgin?" ugh! It sounded even worst when he said it out loud. "How old are you Isabella?"

"I'm 17" I breathed heavily

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because of the money. My mum needs...she is s-sick and I need to help her" I stammered out. I could see it again. He gave me that look again. The searching one but it looks like he didn't find what he was looking for this time because he frowned in confusion and asked

"Why don't you get a job and not this" I did have a job... as a librarian that is. I used to work for mike's parents at their shop but when he broke up with me calling me worthless and boring, I couldn't go back there.

I decided that my mum came first before my silly emotions so I would still work there but in school, mike told me that his parents fired me so I shouldn't bother going there.

"I do have a job as a librarian but" a blush started creeping on my face as I said this because most of the people working in the library were really senior citizens and I was still too young.

"But the salary is too small" he interrupted me knowingly and understanding

He stared at me again for the fourth time that night and sighed loudly

"How much money do you need for your mother" he asked me calmly

"$500" I squeaked out the answer quietly already almost choking on the amount as if I was hearing it again for the first time.

He chuckled quietly, said "excuse me" and left me sitting in the huge living room. I hadn't really looked at the living room well because of my nerves but now I realized he had white sofas a massive black TV. In fact, most of his furniture was black and white.

As I turned to my left, I realized there was a whole window there instead of the wall. It was dark outside so I could see my reflection on the mirror. Ugh! I looked hideous.

The mascara Lauren had help me put on was now running down my face like tears and my eyes and lips were swollen. My hair was like a huge massive haystack and I looked even paler than ever...if that's possible. I frowned at myself in disgust

"Here take this" Edward surprised me again by talking out loud. When had he come in? Why hadn't I heard his footsteps?

I frowned and reached my hand out not knowing what he wanted me to take. He dropped a large sum of money in hands which I dropped almost instantly like if it was on fire.

"No. I'm sorry I can't take that from you Edward. I'm sorry I wasted your time here but I should go" I got up and started walking to what I thought was the corridor to the main exit door.

He suddenly grasped my arm and said

"Wait please Isabella take it. You need it more than I do and money isn't really a problem for me you can have it" he seemed so genuinely nice to me. He was like an angel and as much as I needed that, I hated it when people took pity on me or tried to help me.

"No Edward I can't. I don't want you to waste your money on me. You don't even know me" I said unwaveringly

"Then let me know you. Has anyone ever told you that you are really stubborn Isabella" I was just about to reply to that statement but then I remembered how mum always called me stubborn too

_*flashback*_

_The doctor looked at me and said "I'm sorry but you have to pay before we treat her. It's the government. People used to get their treatment and run away without paying before so we changed the system" he looked at me a sympathetically _

_I tried smiling at him but it came out as a grimace "I understand Dr. Gerandy" _

"_Hey baby girl you don't have to use your college funds on me. I'm old now and have lived my life but your still so young baby" my mum whispered brokenly as she laid in the hospital bed which looked uncomfortable and the hospital gown ugly._

_Her dark hair that was always brushed and beautiful was now matted against her forehead in sweat and she had rings under her eyes to show how restless she was._

_Oh just looking at her made me cry. I wish I had the money to help her with her treatment. She didn't deserve this. After all what she'd been through with dad hitting her all the time. I had felt so useless and helpless as I did now. She truly was my hero and I loved her so much._

"_Mum don't say that. Your just 37 years old and you are already calling yourself old. You're young and beautiful and just you watch. I would find the rest of the money to heal you. You would be fine again. Everything would be fine I promise" I said with a broken voice. _

"_You're so stubborn Bella. Just like your father" I frowned at this. I hated being compared to that monster. I think she noticed my frown because she later said_

"_What baby. Your father used to be so sweet and loving before he started drinking. That's why I married him" she said this with hazy eyes almost as though she was looking back in time._

_I sighed loudly and said "have some sleep mum. You look tired" I tucked her in and sat at the stool by the bed crying even more. Looking at her like this made my heart clench so tightly. Why is life so harsh? What did we ever do to deserve this?_

_*end of flashback*_

"Isabella are you okay" Edward's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I didn't want to start crying in front of him again so I ignored his question and started walking toward the front door.

"Hey you could work for me. That way I'm not wasting my money as you call it" Edward shouted behind me.

I could feel myself gaining hope.

"What kind of work?" I turned around and asked him curiously

My question seemed to make Edward stop short for words. He then frowned and stammered

"W-well it seems as though there's been some rumours going around in magazines that I'm gay. My family wants me to find someone and these rumours are like a big blow to the family reputation" he looked deep into my eyes causing my heart beat faster and said

"You are a very beautiful girl Isabella and so please be my girlfriend" I started breathing faster at these words. Nobody has ever called me beautiful before. Not even mike and I don't think I am beautiful. I look average, today more average than usual.

"I would pay you and we don't have to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. You just have to go out with me to parties and deceive the community about the relationship. It would not only make my mother pleased but it would restore the reputation of the family and stop the rumours flying around about my sexuality" he seemed worried about my answer.

But what he was asking me was huge. He wanted me to pretend to be his girlfriend? But I don't understand why. I mean he is so handsome that he could get anyone he wanted so why did he have to pay someone to go out with him.

My ears started buzzing and I felt really light headed from all this breathing and everything was just too much to take

"Isabella. Isabella is everything okay. Are you okay? What's wrong?" his voice sounded panicked. It was almost muted too as if I was hearing him through water. I tried answering him but I couldn't. I could feel myself falling and then everything went black.

**an: hey guys thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. please tell me what you think and what i can do to make it better thank you**

**xxxx annie xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_Recap_

My ears started buzzing and I felt really light headed and everything was just too much to take "Isabella. Isabella is everything okay. Are you okay? What's wrong?" his voice sounded panicked. It was almost muted too as if I was hearing him through water. I tried answering him but I couldn't. I could feel myself falling and then everything went black.

...back...

The whole class was buzzing and drowning out Mr. Banner's boring voice. I can't stop thinking of my last meeting with Edward. Even the thought of his name is making my heart beat rapidly. I'm really nervous about this weekend. He invited me to one of his family dinners this weekend so he can introduce me to his family as his "girlfriend".

_*flashback* _

"_Isabella Isabella" ugh! My head hurt and who kept on calling my name. It was making my headache worst. Everything was so dark. That's when I realized that my eyes were closed so I opened them._

"_Thank God your okay. I was getting worried here and..." Edward's face appeared over my head. His face was all creased together in worry. I hate when people worry about me. But does it make me selfish to say that I liked it when he worried for me? _

"_Erm... What happened?" my voice sounded raspy _

"_You fainted and then I thought it was really serious because you are so pale." At this I realized that I was now laying on his couch in his living room. He reached towards the table and took picked up a glass._

"_Here have some water it'll make you feel better" I took the glass and gulp half its contents down. Yep it did make me feel better._

"_Are you okay? Perhaps I should take you to the doctor" at the mention of the word doctor, I instantly remembered why I was there in the first place. How could I have forgotten about my mum and the whole girlfriend thing? I ignored his suggestions and asked him a question._

"_Is your deal still on offer?" He looked confusedly at me before realizing what I meant and said_

"_Oh to be my girlfriend? Yes it's still on offer" _

"_Then it's a yes. I would be willing to 'be your girlfriend'" his eyes bulged at this and he said _

"_Really are you sure? I mean you just fainted so maybe-_

**BANG**

A loud bang made me jump out of my seat/ thoughts in fear and surprise to look up. Mr. Banner's intimidating face stared me down

"So what is the answer Isabella?" oh my God what was I thinking. Now he probably thinks I'm slacking off in class. No I've been the perfect student. The only one who actually listens to his lessons unlike some the others?

"What's the question sir?" I squeaked out in a tiny voice.

"I've asked it thrice. Answer my question!" he started to sound angry. So I looked around the room to see if anyone could help only to realize that the whole class had stopped their whisperings and were all staring at me mockingly. I was the centre of attention. This made me blush in shame and I heard a snicker from behind me.

No one was willing to whisper the answer to me. Or at least the question. I'm sure if I hear the question then I can answer it. I'm smart at biology and it's really easy.

"You are a disappointment to me Isabella. I inspect you of all people to listen to me. This isn't your normal behaviour. What is wrong with you? DO YOU WANT TO FAIL YOUR EXAMS? THEY ARE COMING UP IN 2 WEEKS TIME ISABELLA AND YOU ARE SLACKING OFF DURING A LESSON? Get out of my classroom NOW!"

As he shouted at me, I jumped up and left the classroom with burning eyes. As soon as I closed the door to the room, I could hear the whole class outright laughing at me. The tears just started overflowing like a river down my cheeks. It's so unfair how he just shouted at me.

The whole class wasn't even listening to him and he just decided to pick someone who couldn't talk back at him to shout at. I hate him. My heart was beating even faster now and I was breathing raggedly and my face felt so burning hot. All I could see was red. He is the worst teacher ever.

I just walked out into the rain and jump into my beat up truck. I drove home and got in the house to see that I had a new voicemail on the phone. I pressed the red button and Edward's voice said

"Hello Isabella. I called to schedule a weekday to take you to get the clothes for the diner with my family and other appearances I would like to make with you. Call me as soon as possible to tell me what day you would be free for me to take you there."

My heart started racing again at this. Gosh what is wrong with me? I need to stop thinking about Edward. I mean I got kicked out of class today because I wouldn't stop thinking of him.

We had finally made a deal that he would take me shopping for a makeover and stuff like because the press would start judging me and he wants people to see me being presentable and not in jeans. After we made a 'to do list' of things together, he later asked Royce his driver to take me home.

I reached for my phone almost instantly and dialled his office number.

"The mason estate here. How may I help you?" a female voice said on the phone.

"Erm I need to speak to Mr. Cullen. Tell him it's Bella" I said expectantly.

"Please wait for a moment" after two minutes

"Aah Isabella. I see you got my message." Edwards's velvety voice sounded pleased and he sounded really busy.

"Yes I wanted to say that I have the day from school off tomorrow so I can make go there tomorrow" I said suddenly nervous

"Perfect I would see you tomorrow at 12pm okay excuse me Isabella. I have to go-beep" he hung up on me...but he said 12pm. I'm so excited I can't wait to see him again. I hope he is as good looking as I remember him to be.

**An: **I know that this chapter is a little boring but I promise that the next one is going to be better.

_Spoiler teaser: She meets Rosalie in the next chapter and they start having problems with Royce._

_Xox Love annie xox_


End file.
